The Roybellion Battle
by Undead Rebellion
Summary: Think you know what goes on behind the dungeon closed doors ? Think again. This story of EAH twisted to something you would never of thought of. (Hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll just try to finish it off asap. This is a bit of a taster. ')


The **Roy****bellion**Battle

Play Script

**Characters:**

Ashlyn Wilson

Damian Woods (Hunter)

Luna Hastings (Cerise)

Maddie Hatter

Naomi & Maya Ropple (Poppy & Holly O'Hair)

Raven Queen

Dexter Charming

Daring Charming

Apple White

Lizzie Hearts

C.A. Cupid

Sparrow Hood

Briar Beauty

Duchess Swan

Blondie Lockes

Giles Grimm

Miles Grimm

**Known Information/ Plot:**

After the tragic occurrence on Legacy day, Ever After High has become nothing but worse. A few weeks after, the Ropple sisters had arrived at EAH. By the looks of it, the new generation of Fairy-tales have gone off the scale, due to its new and improved destiny's. Unfortunately for dear Apple White, it appears her happily ever after won't be so happy after all. But, maybe theirs a sick twisted end of her new beginning. As for the rest, everything appears to be moving smoothly.

Damian and Luna, both in the same story. Whats not to love ? Despite their sudden occurrence causes all for their story to start sooner then planned.

Although Damian and Ashlyn were dating briefly once upon a time, it appeared not to work out. And ended up being with his childhood love.

Daring and Dexter Charming. Daring known to be the elder son of King Charming, hes to be the future King and husband of Apple White. But due to the stories being rewritten.. Daring is challenged to date a girl, by Sparrow. And then, there we go. He ends up taking out Lizzie Hearts, future Queen of Hearts. During their school year, they grow closer and end up secretly dating. Sooner or later, Apple White finds out.

Dexter on the other hand, had a small thing for Raven. But with Raven not focusing on relationships, just her destiny. She didn't even notice him, til' Cupid had seduced him with her power of love. Dexter grew less and less attracted to both girls, as he felt that love was just one big game. Until', The Ropple sisters arrived at Ever After High. Apparently so, Maya was supposed to be the elder sister of her twin, Naomi. But turned out she was the youngest, and not the future Rapunzel. This news was rather upsetting, but it was their secret just between them both. Naomi wasn't Royal material, let alone fit enough to be the next Rapunzel. Although she was a daughter of a Royal, she was a Rebellion. Maya was still worried, til' one day, she happened to cross paths with Dexter. They were friends, then became an item. It appeared their story went well, considering the mystery of the true Royal.

Naomi wasn't like other girls, nor a normal Rebel. Not because she wasn't a true Rebel, but was attracted to a girl she never thought would even look at her. It turned out, that you never know somebody without actually getting to speak with them. Raven was a kind hearted witch, who wanted to seek her own destiny. And what better way to do it, with somebody with the same admission. Their relationship was hidden, apart from Naomi's dear twin sister, Maya.

**Act 1 **

**Scene 1**

_Maddie enters the shared dorm room between Raven Queen and Apple White._

**Maddie **WAKEY WAKEY, CAKES ARE BAKING !

_Maddie whips out a teacup and tea pot from within her magical hat, and holds it out in the air. Raven groaned as she tried waking herself up. Meanwhile, Apple decided to ignore Maddie._

**Raven **Mads, its eight O'clock in the morning. On a Saturday.

_Raven rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to hocus focus quicker._

**Maddie **I know, but did you hear such good news ?

**Raven **Hm ? What news ?

**Maddie **Headmaster Grimm welcomes the younger twin of the Ropple's, Naomi arrives today. Shes joining Ever After High !

_Raven got out her bed and walked over to her dressing table._

**Raven **That's hexillent news. I bet Maya is rather excited.

**Maddie ** Indeedlios. We must greet her, with a teariffic welcoming ! To make her feel just at home.

**Raven **Good idea. I'm sure Blondie Lockes will have the news spread around school sooner then we can even get ready for our-

_Raven was suddenly cut off, as Apple sprinted out of her bed, complaining._

**Apple **Can you both just not !? I'm trying to rest here, and all I hear is 'such good news', 'Naomi arrives today', 'teariffic welcoming' and etc.

_Raven and Maddie glared at Apple, who stood there with rage. _

**Maddie **Oh, lighten up Apple. You're normally one to be so cheerful and sing lovely songs bright and early.

**Raven **Yeah, Apple...

_Apple's eye flicked as she swiftly passed Maddie and left the room, slamming the door._

**Maddie **Somebody didn't get their fair share of the coffee pot this morning.

**Raven **Don't mind her, Maddie. She's just still upset with what happened on Legacy day..

**Maddie **Well, she still shouldn't act like stone cold porridge.

_Meanwhile Maddie and Raven having a conversation, Apple rushed over to Briar's room for some girl advice. _

**Act 1**

**Scene 2**

_Apple knocks on Briar's door, and waits for her to answer._

**Briar **Ah, what time is it ?

**Apple **Oh Brair. I.. I don't know what to do.

_Briar opened her door wider, allowing Apple to walk in freely._

**Briar **Alright, tell me what's going on.

**Apple** Its Raven.

**Briar **What did she do this time.. ?

**Apple **It's not what she did this time, it's what she keeps on doing. It's as if she's just pushing it into my face all the time.

_Briar rubbed her temple on her head, before walking up to Apple._

**Briar **Apple, just calm down. Maybe you're just over thinking. Plus, it's early.

**Apple** Fine, but she's in my room talking with Maddie.


End file.
